Coco
Ha! Looks like I haven't gotten around to finishing this page yet. Go find another random page . Not gonna stop you from reading whatever's here though. This is actually one of the first 10 Artifacts I made. Very proud of this one. Coco Named after my dog. 1)The First Organic Artifact. 2)The only one artifact with a conscious 3)Too small to be a reigon tyrant 4)Never had a host so can't be a Pahrasyte 5)Her lead and Collar wasn't made by the ancient clan, so can't be a living weapon 6)Was made before the gamma artifacts but doesn't need an affinity requirement, so not a Gamma Artifact 7) First Weapon to require a certain amount of Life Essence control. 7.5)First Weapon to require descendence from the Great Kings. As The Yorkle Night Terror Fighting Specialty: Floverloading and Hynosis. Raw strength (no elemental attack) Before coco was turned into what she is, she used to be the yorkle night terror; which was known as the "Reigon Tyrant of the Tsunia" After the Great Kings Discovered Living Weapons and Created the Delta Artifacts, They decided to make a living weapon of their own; The Yorkle night terror was one of the few Life Essence Based Beings Left; Nearly all of them besides the Region Tyrants have been made into Living Weapons, became Predaters, or have been killed. The Yorkle Night terror's essence hub was a clearing in a forest called the DreamField; if you went there, don't breath! grass that releases a very strong neurotoxin, which renders anyone who breathes it in unable to do anything besides beat their heart and breath. One full breath of the stuff will last for half an hour. The more breaths you take, the longer the duration will last. let yourself fall asleep, you'd have "the greatest high of your life" -The only person to survive falling asleep in DreamField Then you'd be eaten alive The Great Kings defeated the yorkle night terror, but instead of letting the life essence decompose into flow, they began to direct it into a Lead and Collar made out of Compressed Pallobalt. This continued for about 4 hours. When they finished, the yorkle night terror didnt look like it used to, instead (exactly like my dog). ^^^^^^ Oh my lord this is nearly a year-old piece of info and it still makes sense wtf????? As Coco Battery/Hosted weapon: Lead and Collar All states: -Can hear from up to 100m away Can communicate with user. Once it smells an opponents blood, it will not lose track of them until they die. Can sense people the current user dislikes; will constantly bark. Normal State. Exactly the same as my dog. not much to write. Top Speed 5 Meters Per Second No Flow Claws/Jaws Angered State. Fur goes completley tan, and coco grows 8x in size. Top Speed 25 meters per second Vampiric Fangs: Can Drain The Flow out of anyone it bites Reverted State. Reverts back into the Yorkle night terror. Twice as big as Angered Coco. Top Speed 625 meters per second Psychic Fangs: Vampiric fangs composed out of Life Essence, stronger and drains faster Dreamfield: Grass from the dreamfield begins to grow around the target, then they release their hypnotic gas.